Nocturnal: Traversing Shadows
by k-a-k-a-sensei
Summary: Always fear the dark... -Contains Theives Guild spoilers- Note: My character is not Dragonborn, though she knows several basic shouts In this story I implemented my own character, Elweyn into the Skyrim story line, which I am writing in the perspective of Garthar (a minor character that shows up in the Cistern after completing the 4 special jobs)
1. Chapter 1

~Chapter 1~

"Last chance to turn around, big guy." Vex half smiled, eying me, as if daring me to actually turn tail and run. As if I would be so easily discouraged after already coming this far a distance. I could have changed my mind long ago. The guild was the talk of Skyrim these days. Nothing but whisperings of their return to power and striking fear into people's hearts once again.

I answered her with only an amused grin, "As if you'd let me run away now." I couldn't help but flirt with her, she truly was a deadly beauty, and it's the deadly part of her that made her all the more alluring. What can I say, I love the dangerous ones.

"Damn straight." A sly, amused smile slid into the corners of her lips. "Right this way Garthar." Her fingers pressed on the center of the, what I had thought was an ordinary stone casket. As she released the button the stone floor beneath me shook and rumbled and moved to life. I glanced at her sideways, catching yet another grin escape her before she looked up at me; an eyebrow raising in question. "Your feet stuck to the ground or somethin'?"

I bowed my head and took a step backwards, gesturing for her to lead, "Ladies first." She narrowed her pale eyes into almost cat like slits. I stiffed a shudder. "I insist."

Vex hesitated for a moment, her ice-blue eyes piercing into me, analyzing me. I only answered her harshness with a grin as I have always done. She broke her gaze from me and brushed forward and down the descending flight of hidden stone stairs. "Watch your head..."

I ducked my head underneath the withdrawn false bottom floor of the stone casket. Vex pushed aside several dark, dampened planks of wood that revealed a dark hole leading farther down into a world that I have yet to know. I could already hear the feint trickle of running water from the short distance down. Vex dropped down the hole and into a darkness marred only by the dull glow of a torch light. I gave one last look up to the fading evening sun and descended into the next chapter of my life...

The weeks passed in pairs it seemed. Time moved quickly these days; the foreignness of my new world made sure of that. I spent more of my time wandering around the Ragged Flagon and Cistern, earning my keep by running menial, low-pay jobs for Delvin that others didn't want to bother with; I didn't mind the lesser work. Brynjolf, whenever he's not up to his ears in managing the guilds inner workings, was almost like a mentor to me. He would find me from time to time to ask about my current jobs and if anyone was giving me trouble. From what little I could gather, he was a close range fighter like me, judging by the callouses lining the palms of his hands; surely from the constant rubbing against the hilt of a blade. I liked to think of myself as a natural at all of this, as it seemed Brynjolf did as well.

Although I strayed from asking questions, there was one I allowed myself to ask.

"So," I began, looking up from my plate of scavenged food to Vex who'd since then paid me no attention. " just how did the guild manage to climb its way back up the food chain?"

Vex's eyes lingered on her food for a moment before they lifted to fall on me. I'd grown accustomed to her looks and gazes as well as their meanings. This one was slightly amused, with a tinge of something I couldn't place. "Why you askin'?" She was avoiding the question, playfully of course.

"Simply curious, as one might be. The guild disappears off the map for how many years then pops up again after all this time..." There was a slight hesitation in her eyes before they broke from mine back to her food.

"Nothing to tell. We had shitty management for a while but now we're back." she shot a quick, final glare at me, "We never _left._" Her voice held finality, but my interest had been piqued.

"Shitty management eh?"

"Yes, now if you're gonna bother someone with pointless questions, talk to someone else. You're making my food taste bad."

With that she shooed me away with a flick of her wrist and returned to ignoring me. _Just who was in charge around here?_ I wondered curiously. _Or better yet, who's in charge now? _My eyes floated around the Cistern, lingering on the faces of my new comrades until they found their destination; Brynjolf. He stood leaning with his palms against the desk across the brackish water. His wearied features gazed down at the business ledger's ink-filed pages. He jotted several scribbles here and there as he flipped back and forth between several pages before releasing a content sigh and let the cover fall closed.

"Hmm..." I mumbled to myself, _Can't say I'm surprised, though he doesn't quite strike me as the leader type. _I let my thoughts trail off behind me and didn't let them linger. I'd come to find out soon enough. All in good time.

Days passed more slowly as winter came; the nights creeping in sooner and sooner with each setting sun. I accompanied Vex on a mission for two that required an extra set of hands. Regardless of the cut she promised me I would have followed her anywhere. Anything to see that woman in action. We returned late one night, the chill of Frostfall clinging to the night time air.

"You would have been gutted." Vex remarked, smiling as she strutted past me into the Flagon.

"I beg to differ, _Milady. _I was in perfect control of that situation."

"You keep telling yourself that. Those Forsworn were surrounding you. I saved your ass." Vex stabbed a finger at me, sneering playfully as she does.

"Surrounded? I didn't realize your sight was going on you, Vex. There were two, three tops. All of which I could have handled just find." Her eyebrows went up at that,

"I know damn well what I saw, you-"

"Vex," A familiar voice interjected Vex's recoil. We each looked up from our quarrel to find Delvin motioning for Vex to join him in the Cistern. With a small scoff she turned to follow him, not sparing me a glace as she brushed my shoulder while she passed. I watched as they disappeared down the hall away from the Flagon.

"Hmm. Wonder what Delvin wants..." I spoke aloud without thinking.

"One of her employers stopped by personally with a complaint earlier." I turned to see Brynjolf coming up the steps into the Flagon from the Ratway. He let out a scoff; I couldn't tell if it was one of humor or contempt. "Something about making it _too obvious_ he hired us for the job. Nothing of major significance."

I greeted him with a nod of my head. "How'd the meeting go with Maven? All is in order I hope."

Brynjolf let out a deep breath, rubbing the back of his neck then running a quick hand through his amber locks. "As well as things _can _be with that woman. No amount of success will ever sate that massive ego of hers." His tone was tired but still held it's casualness.

I couldn't help but chuckle, "The old broad wouldn't know a good thing if it bit her in the ass, right?"

"Unless it were plated in gold." He added, his teeth exposing through his new smile.

"And bled rubies." Tonellia added, raising a dark sarcastic eyebrow. Suddenly the Flagon was filled with light-hearted laughter and smiles that erupted from everyone's faces, even Dirge let out a deep-throated chuckle. Maven Black-briar may be head honcho, but that doesn't mean we have to like her.

We went on with casual conversation after the laughter died down. Tonellia and I ended up in a debate over the best weapon to use against frost trolls at some point. Delvin ambled back into the Flagon to inform me of another job for tomorrow then said his good nights to the rest of us. With a yawning stretch of my back I took my cue to get some sleep of my own. The Cistern greeted me with its familiar sound of running water as well late night chatter. Sapphire was threatening Vipir for flirting, as he usually does. Cynric was off firing his arrows at the hay-stitched targets, Rune sat at the foot of his bed polishing a small blade with a piece of linen cloth; his usual smile painting his face. Overly friendly bastard.

I found my bed and fell into it with a comfortable groan. I laid there for a while until there was a loud rumbling in my stomach. I peeled my eyes open at the sound,

"Alright. A quick snack, then sleep." I groaned, sitting up from the soft pillow. I rummaged around my nightstand in hopes for something I may have stored for such an occasion; there was nothing. I sighed. The conversations of everyone was beginning to die down the later it got, so it was pretty quiet for the most part now. I lumbered over towards the food area and stole a loaf of bread from the probably dusty shelf and leaned myself casually against the book shelf. Rune walked over and began prepping the fire below the cooking pot. I glanced at him sideways.

"Little late for cooking ain't it?

Rune looked up at me, then smiled. "Never too late to prepare for another day. Besides, the smell of cooking helps me sleep."

I pondered it for a moment then shrugged. Whatever floats your boat I suppose. My ears twitched at the sound of rumbling from above me. Someone was using the secret entrance. I looked around the room counting heads. Everyone seemed to be accounted for. Who could it be? Maven Black-briar? Surely not this late. The rumbling faded into silence after the shifting of the wooden boards that led to the ladder. I remained still, curious as to who the guest may be. I waited for footsteps but none came until a tall dark figure walked up from behind me, completely and utterly silent. It took a second for my eyes to register the person was even there, standing in front of me, halting just beside Rune who hadn't seemed to notice yet. The figure suddenly turned towards me, staring directly in my direction. It wore dark black gear covered in intricate markings and designs. A long black cloak draped around its shoulders to its ankles; hovering over the ground, shifting only against the figures sudden movement. What struck me the most was the black mask which hid the persons face completely, leaving only a shadow of a face behind it. Before I could open my mouth, the figure spoke.

"You. Who are you." The voice was quick, demanding more than asking. It was a feminine voice.

"I uh, don't believe we've met." I began.

"No. We haven't." There was a small pause after her words before she continued. "Sorry." her posture almost relaxed, and she took a step backwards. "It's been a... long day. I didn't mean to be so aggressive."

Being as I couldn't see her face it was hard to truly validate her sincerity, but the weariness in her voice was genuine enough for me to release the tension in my shoulders; however, my guard remained up.

She spoke again. "What's your name?"

I crossed my arms across my chest, "Name's Garthar. Remember it, because you're going to hear a lot about me." She seemed amused by that,

"Is that so? Good things I hope. I'd hate to have to dispose of you."

There was a lingering of something darker in those last few words, and I felt a shiver run its way down my spine and my skin prickle.

"Brynjolf says I'm a natural, so I get the feeling I'll be here a while."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Elweyn!" Rune exclaimed, finally looking up from his cooking pot. You've returned! So glad to see you again."

Elweyn turned from me to face Rune, "Always refreshing to return home, Rune. Thank you." She moved to lay a gloved hand on his shoulder.

"Have you returned with great spoils once again?" Rune asked curiously, though as if he already knew the answer.

"Would I ever return empty handed? You wound me, Rune." She proceeded to reach into the small leather pouch that was belted along her waist, pulling from it a tattered off-white envelope with papers and other letters protruding from its edges. Elweyn's head lifted at the sound of footsteps. Brynjolf approached the circle of us, a relieved smile on his lips.

"Elweyn."

Elweyn bowed her masked face respectfully, "Brynjolf."

"Come, we have much to talk about." He said in a tone more formal from his usual casualness, and turned to walk back to his desk. Elweyn simply nodded and followed.

"Of course. Excuse me, we'll have to become better acquainted another time." Her words were directed towards me that time. I responded with a nod and she took her leave, moving silently and gracefully. I waited until they were a good deal away until I spoke again.

"Who is that?"

Rune shot me a confused look before it turned to understanding. "Oh! You haven't met her yet have you? She's been gone since a few days before you returned with Vex as I recall." he doused out the flames underneath the cooking pot then continued. "Quite a story that one."

My eyebrows twitched with interest. "What kind of story?"

"A long one. You'll learn it one day along with the rest of us."

"_You _don't even know much about her?" I gawked, my brows knitting together. Rune was unfazed.

"I know enough. She's a mysterious woman; has been since the day she showed up here with Brynjolf. Like you did with Vex. She works best alone and keeps to herself most of the time. She's loyal to the guild beyond anything, and its people even more so. Elweyn wouldn't think twice about lying her life down for any one of us. I admire her for that."

My mine clicked several clues together, trying to find answered to my questions piece by piece. "She wouldn't have anything to do with the Guild's return to power would it?" I asked. Rune let out a small laugh before he responded.

"Elweyn is _everything _to do with it. She's the reason we are prosperous once again. That is why she's the Guild Master."

A wave of surprise washed over my features, my eyes gawking at him widely. "She's the Guild Master! What does that make Brynjolf?"

"Brynjolf is only in charge when she's not here. He manages the guild while she's away on jobs for sometimes months at a time. She always returns with news of new fences and receipts with promise of great coin as she has just now."

"Brynjolf handles the business." I finished.

"Precisely."

"Hmph, who woulda thought it'd be a woman to restore this place..." The words left my lips before I had processed them.

"Elweyn is amazing at what she does." Rune said confidently, leaving no room for question. "I've never seen someone with so much talent. You'd do best to respect her. She's earned it."

I glanced over towards where Elweyn still stood with Brynjolf, "I'll be the judge of that." Rune seemed indifferent.

"Well like it or not, you'll have to anyway. She's our boss after all." And with that he turned his back to me and proceeded towards his bed. My sights lingered on him for a moment before turning back to Elweyn. She almost looked like a mirage; a shade of a figure who wasn't really there. Just who was she exactly? Talking to her had stricken me with unease; a type I hadn't quite experienced before. There was an ineffable aura to her, surround her. I itched to see what lay hidden behind it, and I never was good at restraining myself.


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter 2~

I woke to the sound of morning chatter and a shoving against my shoulder.

"Garthar, get your lazy ass out of bed." It was Vex's voice. I shrugged away her hand and turned to my other side.

"Good morning to you as well, Sunshine."

"Bite me."

"Gladly."

Vex only laughed before swiftly knocking me on the head. "You ass. Now hurry up and get moving." Reluctantly I pushed myself up onto my elbows, running a quick hand through my hair and over my sleep fogged eyes.

"And just what has you waking a man up at such an early hour?"

"We've got a request from Maven herself. Says some righteous nord is trying to stick his nose into her business. She wants us to see to it he's caught under some, _less than genuine _accusations. That's where we come in."

Something about that story didn't feel right... "Maven requested _me _for something like that? I find that hard to believe."

Vex's features tightened, clearly uncomfortable being caught in her lie. "You don't quit these stupid questions of yours I'm going to break your teeth, you got that?"

I only laughed. She hit me again.

I rolled off the bed to my feet and began buckling up my gear. A twinge of soreness still clung to my muscles from the previous nights adventure with those Foresworn. I shrugged on the last piece of my leather padded gear, rolling my shoulders free of their tension. I glanced around the Cistern, seeing everyone up and about with the morning buzz of activity. Everyone looked occupied with something or another, which has been a common sight ever since I'd joined up here. I began counting heads, seeing if anyone had already left to get an early start on their work. As my eyes roamed the dark and watery cavern with their mental attendance, I found that everyone was near accounted for. All but one.

_And just where could the mysterious Elweyn have disappeared to this morning..._ I gathered my weapons and strapped them back into their hidden holsters and pushed off the last of my grogginess. Vex was off elsewhere at the moment, so it would appear I had some time for a little investigating on our Guild Master.

Now that I thought about it, I recalled Delvin mentioning, "The Boss," on occasion with a relaxed, and content smile on his face while he talked silently with Brynjolf. I had always assumed he simply preferred to talk of Brynjolf's position in the third person or something. Delvin was prone to his oddities now and again, I guess I just never bothered to put two and two together until now. Never really had a reason to before.

I found myself wandering the rim of the Cistern, eyes scanning over everything. They came to a halt at the open ledger sitting upon the wooden desk where Brynjolf spent his hours droning over. The pages were scrawled with black inc and creases; a foreign mixture of numbers and symbols followed by initials and other acronyms that I hadn't the true interest to decode at the moment. I continued to circle the Cistern until I had come full circle and stood in front of the narrow hallway leading back to the Ragged Flagon. With an unsatisfied huff I tucked my hands into my pant pockets.

"You lose somethin?" Inquired Vipir. He was staring sideways at me from the edge of his bed.

I let out a wry chuckle, "Nah. Just lost in my own thoughts I suppose." Vipir beamed a smile,

"Haha!" He belted whole-heartedly, "Got your mind snagged so soon, eh Garthar?" My mind whirred for a moment, deciphering what he was implying. Could my suspicions be that obvious?

"Huh? Oh, ha, I suppose you say that."

Vipir gave a sly smile and shook his head, "Good luck my friend, Vex is as wicked as they come. She'll have you on a pike before you even know she was there."

"Vex...?" I said, confused as to what he meant. Then I realized. "Ah yes, I've grown quite aware myself." I cast a wary look over my shoulder, as if Vex were going to appear any moment and drag me out by my ear.

"We don't have many ladies, but the few we do..." Vipir's eyebrows did a quick implying lift. "They're worth the pain."

"You can say that again," I laughed, crossing my arms across my chest. "It's hard to keep your eyes on just one."

"Between Vex, Sapphire, and Tonillia..." He trailed off, "Just one would be enough to die a happy man." That list seemed one short.

"And Elweyn?" I asked. Vipir looked up for a moment at the name then gave an indifferent shrug of his shoulders.

"If you're into elves, than sure, luck be with you. Can't say I fancy her myself though. I can't quite say I remember her looks very much." He spoke the last words absent-mindedly, more to himself than me. The words stuck home and my eyebrows lifted in curiosity.

"What do you mean?"

Vipir's body tensed and he rubbed the back of his neck, almost embarrassed he'd said anything at all. "Well, I can't say I remember every detail about how she looks. Ever since she returned to us she's kept her face hidden behind her hoods. No idea why; she's always been odd, but not to this degree."

"Since she came back? Just how long was she gone?" There was no passing up this opportunity to find out about her. Vipir squinted his eyes in thought,

"A little over a year if I recall correctly."

My jaw dropped, "An entire year?" I exclaimed. I honestly had not expected such a long time. A month or two sure, but a whole year? What could she have possibly gotten herself into...

"Mhmm. She hasn't been right since then. Kinda miss her though. She was fun." I laced my arms together and leaned my weight against a bed post. _Disappeared for a year, comes back and hides her face... Attacked and scarred? Perhaps. Hiding her face in shame? Plausible, it could explain the amounts of money she returns with as guilty recompense for her wrongs... _Vipir must have taken notice of my silence.

"...Hey." My head lifted and I was instantly brought back to attention. He and I shared a look for a moment, his eyes almost looked worried; like he'd said something he shouldn't have. "Don't go giving her any trouble or digging up history that ain't yours. Elweyn has earned her place as Guild Master, and you can be damn sure she works hard to prove it." He paused for a moment, "I don't need to see her face to know she's got her own share of torment."

I only stared at him at first, attempting to process his request. "We've all got our share of torment." I said coolly.

"Aye, but something tells me hers is something we shouldn't go digging up." He paused. "Without reason."

It would seem I wasn't the only one with curiosity on the subject.

"Garthar!" shouted Vex, her voice growing closer as it echoed. I turned my back to Vipir,

"Coming dear."

She didn't respond as sweetly.

The air hung upon the ground in heavy gray curtains; thick enough to cut though with a blade. It filled my lungs and sank heavily into my muscles. The fog, as hazy and dreary it made us, the cover it provided was more than beneficial t us. Vex's pale fingers worked at the lock of the door as expertly as she could manage until a reassuring click sounded from the other side of the door. She glanced over her shoulder towards me, a devilish grin gracing the corners of her lips. With a careful push, the door swung open into the house and we quickly filed in and clicked the door shut behind us. Silently we crept across the hallway, glancing every which way before turning corners. The employer had informed Brynjolf that the house would be empty around now due to some, "previous engagement", and so it seemed to hold true. We remained cautious regardless.

Vex had kept herself positioned in from of me the entire time, no doubt keeping me from attempting to sneak past her and venture ahead by my own. I can't quite say that I minded, the view from behind seemed rewarding enough for me. Sometimes I wondered if it was a superiority thing, or it was her way of being protective; either way made me laugh. We came to the base of a stairwell when Vex came to an abrupt stop, freezing in her place before ducking to the side, grabbing me and pulling me along with her in the process. I managed to catch my footing and caught myself before slamming my side against the brick wall beside her. Before I could open my mouth to question what had spooked her, her hand reached out to clamp over my lips. I let out a muffle of surprise but fell silent immediately after. Her entire body was tense, rigid and ready to print at a moments notice.

"_People_." Her words sent electricity up my spine, my fingers instinctively reached for my blade, lacing themselves firmly around the hilt. Her hand released my mouth and reached for hers as well. Her eyes moved back and forth rapidly, her natural survival instincts kicking into gear. I looked around the room, scanning for a quick escape route should need be. We were hugging the wall beside the wooden staircase which led up to the first floor from the cellar. Approximately 20 paces from our current position was an iron-barred grate which surely led down and out into a nearby river. Grates like that were installed in all basements and buildings along or near bodies of water in case of flooding. The grates iron bars were rusted and crooked, only needing a swift kick to its edges to set it free from its molding. The pipe should be more than wide enough to accommodate the two of us if we slid down one at a time.

"Can't believe that old broad was paranoid enough to sick her dogs on the man already." spoke a gruff voice from the floorboards above us.

"Guess the bitch has more skeletons in her closet than we thought." answered another, this voice more higher pitched than the last. "Come on, the faster we finish them off the faster we get back to base."

I clenched my teeth then gave Vex's shoulder a nudge. She looked at me with a serious face. I gestured with my chin towards the grate and went to move but before I could shift my weight off my feet she threw out a hand to stop me.

"_No!_" she whispered, her icy-blue eyes intense, _"We're finishing the job."_

I only gawked at her, searching her for any sign of uncertainty. She was solid in her decision. I swallowed hard and bowed my head to her. There would be no convincing Vex otherwise in the matter, so arguing with her would be pointless.

Vex's grip tightened around her blade, scowling as she stared up the wooden stairs where the two or three men's feet creaked against the wooden floorboards. They were searching for us. A door opened and closed, followed by yet another set of footsteps.

_Shit... There's more of them?_ My eyes rested on Vex once again, watching her fingers tense and fiddle with her weapons. She was planning on killing her way through... My hand instinctively reached for hers which held the blade, forcing her to break her thoughts of murder and bring her back to me. Her eyes drifted from above to her hand then up to me. I clenched her hand in mine, forcing the blade from her grip to fall into my other hand. I kept my gaze locked on hers,

"We're not the Dark Brotherhood." I said frankly. Vex's eyes went wide, "We have our job. That isn't it." I kept my voice to a low whisper, but my words were strong. Vex's shoulders eased and she unclenched her fists. There was a wave of emotion that ran across her face as she looked at me, relief almost, not that I would ever hold my breath waiting for a 'Thank you.' I gave her a reassuring nod then released her hand and sheathed her blade back into it's holster. We waiting for the footsteps above us to fade to another section of the house before I made to move past Vex towards the stairs, only to have her arm outstretch in front of me, blocking my path. She gave me a look of silent resolution, not speaking a word but telling me a story. I stepped back, lettering her continue first.

From the distant sound of the footsteps they all seemed to have gone to search upstairs, talking amongst themselves and calling for us to, "come out and play." Hmph, as if we'd ever give ourselves up. Alive anyway. Vex and I crouched and stealthily crept our way down the wooden hallways lined with empty bookshelves and rickety looking tables. We had been instructed to place a purse of stolen gems along with a nice amount of septims inside the target's personal strongbox which should be located just beside his bed in the master bedchamber.

Loud noises were coming from the floor above us; thuds, banging and creaking wooden planks. They were searching for us. As we approached the base of the stairs leading to the second floor, the noises of the men appeared to be a relatively safe distance from the stairs, giving us an opening to make our way to the second level of the house undetected and slip silently back into the shadows. This floor appeared to be slightly less furnished than the downstairs; several weapon plaques hanging bare on the wall, the floor lacking a rug and the few shelves in my view cried to be filled wit books and other trinkets. Before I could continue my mental analysis of the surroundings Vex slipped past me and continued to move across the hallway, in the opposite direction of the voices; I quickly followed suit, retaking my place beside her. It didn't take a master observer to tell that Vex was on extra high alert. She wasn't used to things not going according to plan, especially while accompanied by someone else. Vex slipped expertly in and out of the shadows like a shadow herself, the only light touched her reflected lightly off the metal buckles on her gear and the few stray stands of blonde hair that escaped into the light. I felt myself grin watching her, seeing her dance through the darkness, mind locked onto the task at hand, no matter how daunting it seemed. She truly was amazing...

_"__Garthar,"_ Vex whispered, motioning with her hand for me to come closer. _"I need you to find a way to lure them over to this side so I can slip in and and leave the drop." _

My mind whirred at her request, instantly beginning to process courses of action and their possible outcomes. I gave a swift nod and turned to advance in the opposite direction. My eyes scanned over the room in search for something that would spark the beginning of my thought process. My vision locked onto the window across the room above a table set with tankards, plates and several scattered utensils. One by one the pieces clicked together, _I think it's time for the wind to pick up a bit..._

I quickly undid the loose lock on the window and opened it fully, waiting for the next powerful gust to blow against the side of the house. As soon as the wind slammed in through the window I swept my arm across the tabletop, forcing all of its contents to spill onto the floor in a loud crash. Using the clattering and bouncing of the items I concealed my hurried footsteps and swiftly made my way back to the safety of the shadow cast by the opposite side of the adjacent wall where Vex had been moments ago.

"By the Gods!" One of the men exclaimed at the sudden calamity.

"What was that?" Growled another. Their heavy footsteps echoed across the hallway into the other room, blades sliding from their sheathes as they moved.

"Bloody- It was the window."

"Damn wind. It knocked all of this clean off."

"Just hurry up and clean it up, will you? We don't have time to waste on petty things like this."

"Yeah, yeah..." mumbled the others.

I kept my back attached to the wall, counting the seconds; _10...11...12...13...14...15..._ _Dammit Vex hurry up._ And just like that, her figure slipped into my peripheral vision along my other side and back into the shadows. Her features nearly beamed with success and she motioned for us to leave. One after the other we slipped back down the hall to the stairs, down to the first floor, down the other stairs and out the basement door we first came through and made like hell towards home.


End file.
